


When You Wish Upon a Star

by astudyinfic



Series: Holidays 2020 [16]
Category: Whyborne and Griffin - Jordan L. Hawk
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Stargazing, Whyborne POV, hoarfrost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic
Summary: Whyborne steps out to get some air, see the Borealis, and clear his mind.  When Griffin joins him, he realizes that there is nowhere else he would rather be.
Relationships: Griffin Flaherty/Percival Whyborne
Series: Holidays 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036116
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	When You Wish Upon a Star

**Author's Note:**

> **Day 16: Star**
> 
> Prompts can be found [here](https://astudyinfic.tumblr.com/post/635866337200259072/decided-it-was-time-for-a-new-holiday-prompt-list).

The camp was quiet at that hour and I stepped out of the room we were sharing in Hoarfrost in search of some solitude. I wished I was back in Widdershins, where I belonged. Travel might be fine for Griffin and Christine and Iskandar but for me, it was the thing nightmares are made of. 

And considering how many things I had seen over the past couple of years that could be classified as nightmares, I felt qualified to declare it such. 

Everyone else thought I was being dramatic but they were my friends and husband and were inclined to love me, even in my more melodramatic moments. But it didn't mean I wasn't annoying them all the same. I guess they didn't feel off-kilter the way I did, that slightly sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that hadn't left since we boarded the train and passed out of the Widdershins city limits. Was it because I was the one who was born there? Or because of my heritage? I didn't know. All I knew was that at that moment, I wanted nothing more than to be home, where I could see the occasional hooded figure pass by undisturbed, hide in my office at the Ladysmith, pet Saul's soft fur, or smell the slightly fishy odor of our water.

I wanted all the things that made Widdershins _home_.

Hoarfrost was beautiful in its own way, I supposed. The cold was bracing, yes, but the terrain was as rugged as the men who worked it. 

Multicolored lights danced across the sky as I watched and I fell under their spell, entranced by something I could never have imagined existed. Who knew the sky could even make those colors? My life had been filled with such magical things on top of the nightmares since Griffin came into it, that this was just the latest in a long line of things that took my breath away. 

I must have been lost in thought because I didn't hear him until he was next to me. "Beautiful, isn't it?" my husband asked, staring up at the same lights that I was seeing. "What are you doing out here, my dear? You're going to freeze." I'd put on many layers before stepping out but I was still cold so Griffin had a point. 

"I just needed some space. Wanted to clear my head." Things in Hoarfrost weren't what they seemed but I couldn't put my finger on what the problem was. Only that I was uncomfortable and restless for more reasons than the distance separating me from home.

He stepped closer and even through the layers, I could feel his warmth. It was welcoming and familiar and leaned into it without thinking. When I realized what I was doing, I tried to step away so as to not give anyone the wrong idea, but Griffin took my hand to keep me close. "Everyone is asleep, Ival. No one will see us." Bringing his other hand to cover mine, he pulled my hand up to kiss my gloved fingers. "I am sorry that our time together has been limited on this trip."

"I didn't expect anything else, Griffin. I'm not upset about it. This place unsettles me but I am doing my best to ignore it." The find had been exciting enough to forget my troubles for a while but when things grew quiet at the end of the day, the unease found its way back in."

"I'm sorry." And I could tell the words were sincere, even if he had no reason to apologize. 

I shook my head, offering him a small smile. "I'm sorry I'm not better company."

"You're the best company I could ask for," he promised and I believed those words too.

We fell into silence again, him holding my hand in his own as we gazed at the starry night, painted with the unusual colors of the Borealis.

A star shot across the sky, blazing bright before burning out just as quickly. "Make a wish," Griffin whispered as he stared into the darkness where it had just been. 

With my husband standing next to me, my best friend and the love of her life here with us, I didn't really have anything more that I wanted. Sure, I would love to be home, but we would get back there eventually and no magic would make that go faster. Just like no wish on a star would make it so Griffin wasn't scared to tell his brother about us or stop everything that was following us to all the ends of the earth, or any of the other number of problems that seemed to plague our daily lives. 

No, I had the man I loved, I had good friends, and I had a mystery with our new discovery. There was nothing more I could think to wish for. "I'm content right now. I don't need to wish for anything when I have everything I need right here," I told him. 

I wondered what Griffin might have wished for; if it was one of the things I considered or something else I couldn't even dream of. I knew he was happy with our life, just as I was, and now that he had his brother back, I hoped that would settle the hole that had been there since his parents had abandoned him simply for loving me.

Whatever Griffin wished for, I knew I would do everything in my power to make it come true.

His smile was as bright as the sun on noonday, making the Borealis a mere shadow in comparison. He leaned in to kiss me, a quick peck in case someone happened upon us but it warmed me all the same. "I feel the same." 

A shiver shook me before I could respond and he chuckled and wrapped an arm around me. "Now, let's get back inside before we both catch hypothermia and have to listen to Christine lecture us for the rest of the trip.

That pulled a shudder from me of another kind and got me moving immediately. "We still have a few hours before we're expected for breakfast, right?" I asked as Griffin steered us back to our lodgings. 

"We do, yes."

Good, because I planned to pull him into our bed and curl into his warmth before we had to go back out into this blasted cold once more. The stars were lovely, the Borealis beautiful, but neither compared to the joy of spending time with the man I loved. He was my wish come true.


End file.
